


Slow Nights

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Cheek Kisses, Comfort, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls, Separation Anxiety, coleco is their cat btw, implied depression, kats last name is a placeholder dont mind me, over the phone conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: Kat's on her way home until she gets a phone call from her girlfriend.





	Slow Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt really remember kats last name so i generated some last names and came up with leiker. i wrote down her last name somewhere but i dont remember where. also the title is a placeholder as well.
> 
> feel free to give me some feedback/constructive criticism
> 
> anyways enjoy :)

The street is quiet and cold and dead, not a soul walked along the sidewalks where she stood, waiting patiently for the "walk" sign to shine. It's silent.  _Eerily_ silent.

 

_Ring! Ring!_

_Its from Aaeda._

 

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Aaeda?"

No response.

"Is everything alright? Hello?"

"....i can't breathe..." a voice is heard, shakey, and quiet, barely even  _heard_.

"....please help...i've already tried to do it myself but i keep messing it up cause im such a failure a-and-"

"It's okay." Kat breathes softly, "just breathe."

"...i cant.."

"Yes you can, I believe in you." Kat spoke again, trying not to make her partner even more terrified, "breathe in and out." she stops, then speaks again, "Here, when I say inhale, you inhale. When I say exhale, you exhale. Can you do that?"

"...y-yea.." the other line spoke.

"Okay. Inhale." She says, still waiting silently for the sign to light up, while also silently inhaling her breath. Aaeda swallows a breath, trying to hold it in with out messing it up for  _tenth time_.

"Exhale." Kat breathes out, then walking as soon as the sign lights up. Aaeda breathed out a painful breath, soon coughing afterwards, causing her to freak out.  _You idiot, you failed again. Why can't you do anything right? You fucking mistake._

"...kat, i can't do it..." she breathes, "i cant, i messed up again, i cant do it...."

Kat keeps walking, "Its okay, you can  _do this_ , alright? I believe in you." she pants, "I'm on my way home, just stay with me."

"...yea.." she continues to try her breathing exercise again, hearing Kat's words repeated in her soothing and calm voice. _In_ _hale. Exhale, you can do this._

Kat finally speaks again, "do you know whats around you right now?"

It takes a few seconds for Aaeda to respond back, "t-theres, a desk around me. A-and I'm sitting on my bed with some pillows.."

"Is Coleco there with you too?"

"...mhm.."

"Okay." she responds, "alright, just focus on your breathing. You're safe. I'm almost home okay? Just wait a little longer. I'll be home in a little bit."

"...okay.."

 

_Beep!_

 

* * *

 

 

The silence is broken by the sound of the door being unlocked. Kat makes her way from the front door to Aaeda's room as quickly as possible.

The door opens, "Aaeda?"

"..yea?" her voice is still quiet, and a little shakey.

"You feeling better?"

She sighs, a relieving sound to hear, "..yea, a little."

Kat sighs as well, before taking off her hoodie and sitting next to her, opening up her arms, "C'mere."

Without hesitation, Aaeda falls into Kats' embrace. Her heartbeat calm and steady, her breathing slow, shes her whole world right now. She hugs her tighter.

Kat closes her eyes and embraces her.

_She's so warm..._

"..please don't leave without me again...." she whispers.

"Why?" Kat replies.

"because i get scared, and worried about what'll happen to you, a-and..." she pauses, "..i don't want to lose you..."

Kat chuckles and releases her embrace to look at her partners face, " ** _Please_** _,_ Don't think some lousy burglar is gonna take  _me_ away that easily."

Aaeda stares, then begins to laugh. "You've got a point!"

It goes silent for a bit until Kat moves to bring her head down to Aaeda to kiss her cheek before returning to her original hugging position.

 

_"I love you."_

_"..love you too..."_

 


End file.
